La Visita
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Bonnie no podía dormir, es por eso que se levantó de la cama. Damon sólo iba a vigilar si Bonnie y Meredith estaban bien, es por eso que se apareció por su ventana. Bonnie sabía que Damon no era el "bueno", aún así le dejó pasar a su habitación. ONE SHOT


**Hola! Bueno, este fue un arranque de locura de hoy (entre mi locura permanente), mi primer One Shot, y mi primera historia dentro del Fandom de Vampire Diaries, me di cuenta que aquí en fanfiction hay apenas CUATRO historias de este Fandom en español, yo me leí los cuatro libros y caí rendida bajo los encantos del vampiro malo más sexy: DAMON. No se a que se deba la poca atención a la saga, pero que sepan que estos libros fueron publicados en 1991, BASTANTE AÑOS ANTES que Crepúsculo. **

**En fin… AMO a Damon y el personaje de Bonnie me fascina… este one shot esta situado en el cuatro y último libro de la saga de Vampire Diaries, si no se los han leído bueno quizás no entiendan mucho… pero si quieren matar el rato, léanlo y ya xD**

**Espero sus reviews… aunque es probable que sean pocos… ya que no son muchas las lectoras de esta saga de vampiros.**

**Los dejo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La visita.**

Bonnie no podía dormir, era imposible que lo hiciese si tenía la convicción de que algo horrible ocurriría en Fell's Church, y la visita a la casa de Vickie había intensificado sus temores y presentimientos más grandes, tenía miedo, le parecía que caminaban con los pies descalzos en un piso lleno de vidrios quebrados, un paso en falso y caerían, todos.

Pensó en Stefan y su completa dedicación a averiguar todo lo posible con Vickie y con lo que sucedía en la ciudad, sin dudas había sido un acierto llamarlo para que acudiese, claro que no había llegado solo... un segundo rostro vino a su mente: Damon. Se volteó bruscamente en la cama, como esperando que el rostro perfecto del malvado hermano de Stefan se desvaneciera, pero por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa, los ojos oscuros de él estaban calcados en su mente, su sonrisa torcida, su cabello negro y liso y su actitud de completa irreverencia hacia todos.

Bonnie sabía que Damon estaba ocupando sus pensamientos mucho más de lo que debería, no podía ser, Damon era un vampiro, Damon mataba personas sin remordimientos, Damon era… No, no pudo decir "malo", Bonnie sabía que el hermano mayor de los Salvatore no era esencialmente malvado, simplemente era del tipo de... hombre que no se privaba de sus deseos. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso?

_No tan malo, Bonnie_. Respondió su mente, claro que no muy convencida.

Salió de la cama soltando un bufido, de nada le servía seguir ahí si no podía dormir, miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, había insistido en que quería hacer guardia en casa de Vickie, quería protegerla, pero Stefan le había prácticamente obligado a regresar a su casa y dormir un poco, Meredith también estaba con ella, durmiendo en la habitación de al lado junto a Caroline. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió la cortina, su rostro blanco y en forma de corazón se asomó, divisando las oscuras calles, los faroles en las veredas daban cierto aspecto fantasmagórico y siniestro, creando extrañas formas con las sombras de los árboles, iluminando su propia habitación con una luz mortecina, en eso estaba cuando sintió un movimiento en las afueras de la ventana, se quedó muy quieta, mientras sentía como su corazón se disparaba inmediatamente con alterta, como el batir de las alas de un colibrí, un sonido casi imperceptible llegó a sus oídos y esta vez tuvo la completa certeza que algo andaba merodeando por su techo.

Se quedó estática junto a la ventana, mientras sus manos tensaban la tela del fino camisón blanco que vestía para dormir, sus ojos se movieron inquietos de un lado a otro del marco, mientras sentía un cierto sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, pensó en gritar y llamar a Meredith, pero sus pensamientos quedaron congelados cuando sintió una voz ronca llamarle, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca mientras liberaba todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, no sin antes tener gravísimos problemas con el pestillo, sus dedos parecían más torpes que de costumbre, abrió la ventana y se alejó, esperando que él pasara, se sobresaltó cuando vio la cara de Damon apareciendo de manera invertida desde el extremo superior de la ventana.

- Se supone que debes invitarme a pasar…- le reclamó en susurros mientras su mueca de suficiencia era completamente evidente, a pesar de la poca luz.

Bonnie sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, en parte por miedo y en otra por vergüenza, no esperaba una visita de uno de los hermanos Salvatore, mucho menos en la mitad de la noche, en realidad no esperaba nunca la visita de un chico a mitad de la noche.

- Pasa…- susurró con voz algo titubeante. Había olvidado que los vampiros no podían entrar a las casas de los humanos sin que uno de ellos los invitase específicamente a entrar.

Al segundo Damon se encontraba de pie contra la ventana, Bonnie inconcientemente retrocedió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debías estar cuidando a Vickie?- preguntó también en voz baja, no le apetecía la idea que sus padres la escuchasen hablar con un chico en su habitación.

Damon sonrió y fue directamente a sentarse al escritorio que se hallaba a un costado de la ventana, Bonnie percibió que no emitía ni el más leve sonido al moverse por el piso de madera de la habitación, su ojos parecían refulgir aún en la oscuridad lo que le produjo cierto temor y fascinación.

- Stefan se ha quedado ahí… y yo necesitaba aire fresco…- respondió con voz suave mientras tomaba uno de los adornos sobre el escritorio.

Bonnie no creyó ni media palabra. ¿Qué tipo de aire fresco? Se suponía que Damon vigilaba la casa de Vickie desde las afueras, lo miró fijamente, seguía en posición tensa, como aguardando a que Damon en cualquier minuto se acercara a morderla, él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y alzó ambas cejas a manera incrédula.

- No me apetece beberte, pequeño pájaro rojo…

Bonnie volvió a enrojecer, el apodo que le había dado Damon hacía clara alusión a su cabellera roja y crespa, aunque no quiso reconocerlo le molestó el epíteto "pequeño" en aquella descripción, como si la viese como una chiquilla insignificante, siendo que ella tenía la misma edad que Elena, claro, si su amiga continuase con vida, ambas tendrían la misma edad; sabía que al lado de Elena ella siempre pasó muy desapercibida, la verdad es que nunca le importó demasiado… hasta ese momento.

- ¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó mientras retrocedía hasta sentarse en la cama.

Damon dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y la miró fijamente, percibió la sonrisa de él y Bonnie volvió a sentir que un líquido muy helado bajaba por su columna vertebral.

- Stefan me envió a ver como estaban…- respondió.

- Estoy bien…

- Estas con insomnio…- corrigió él sin quitar su sonrisa torcida.

Nuevamente silencio.

- Deberías volver y acompañar a Stefan- insistió Bonnie mientras se levantaba de la cama, Damon hizo lo mismo de la silla y se le acercó al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ella detuviese su caminar justo en la mitad de la habitación.

- ¿Así que eres la chica de Matt?- preguntó él.

- ¿Qué?

Bonnie lo miró y arrugó el ceño, Damon se encontraba a poca distancia de ella, le era posible admirar sus ojos oscuros, sus facciones más marcadas que las de Stefan y detallar con precisión los rasgos de su rostro.

- ¿Lo eres?-volvió a preguntar él mientras daba un paso hacia ella al momento que Bonnie retrocedía, algo estaba mal en esa escena, no podía ser que Damon…

Su mente la traicionó y volvió a recordar la ocasión en que lo vio por primera vez en la fiesta en la casa de Alaric, cuando besó a Damon sin saber que él era el hermano de Stefan, sin saber que él era un vampiro, sin saber que había tocado los labios de uno de los seres más peligrosos con los que se podía encontrar, aunque extrañamente en ese momento eso último pareció perder significación.

- No…- respondió luego de unos segundos.

Damon articuló una mueca torcida y asintió.

- Mereces algo más que un ídolo deportivo como Matt…- comentó en tono despectivo al pronunciar el nombre del chico.

Bonnie lo miró ceñuda.

- No hables así de él, Damon... no lo conoces- refutó.

- ¿Me veo como si me interesara hacerlo?- preguntó acercándose otro paso a ella.

Bonnie retrocedió y volvió a sentarse en la cama, no era recomendable para su salud mental- que de por si ya estaba bastante deteriorada- el estar muy cerca del mayor de los Salvatore, sin embargo Damon se movió al mismo tiempo que ella y antes que ella terminase de sentar él estaba echado sobre la cama con la espalda sobre la pared junto a ésta.

- ¿Quieres dormir?- preguntó él- Puedo hacer que duermas…- sugirió con su típica voz de indiferencia, que a los ojos y oídos de Bonnie sólo completaba más el cuadro del chico malo y sexy.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía de los grandes poderes de él, eran incluso mayores que los de Stefan, había provocado grandes ventiscas y no había tardado más de dos segundos en hacer que los padres de Vickie se durmieran para que ellos pudiesen entrar sin ningún problema, tenía poderes mentales muy fuertes.

- Tendré pesadillas de todos modos, prefiero no dormir…- respondió.

Sintió la mirada de Damon sobre ella.

- También puedo controlar eso…- aclaró él.

Bonnie lo miro, mezclados asombro y miedo, sin embargo volvió a negar.

- ¿Entonces nos quedaremos toda la noche conversando?- preguntó Damon mientras alzaba una ceja en gesto de aburrimiento.

- No… podemos…- sólo en eses instante el cerebro de Bonnie tomó todas las connotaciones de la frase de él y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, su sangre agolpada en ese sector de su rostro mientras dejaba la frase inconclusa, por un segundo su cerebro desdibujó la imagen de Damon y ella besándose.

- ¿Podemos…?- él volvió a insistir mientras seguía con una ceja alzada…

Bonnie se mordió el labio, tragó saliva en grueso y negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama, sin embargo una mano la detuvo a medio camino, se volteó y antes que pudiese decir nada sintió los labios de él en los suyos. Bonnie se quedó estática unos segundos, sin embargo Damon no se apartó, el cuerpo de ella parecía llenarse de electricidad y tardó sólo unos segundos más en corresponder aquel beso.

No se percató cómo, pero ella volvía a estar sentada en la cama y él prácticamente sobre ella, sus labios eran suaves mientras que sus manos se mantenían a cada lado sobre el colchón, por un morboso momento Bonnie deseó sentir los dedos de él en su piel, apenas instantes de aquel pensamiento percibió con claridad como una de las manos de Damon se posaba en su cintura, sus dedos palpando parte de su abdomen que apenas era cubierto por aquel camisón blanco que llevaba, Bonnie no sabía si era parecer suyo o no, pero le parecía que las yemas de él tocaban directamente su piel, quemándola, haciendo que su cuerpo fuese invadido por una sensación extraña de electricidad, sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo.

Después de varios minutos, segundos, no lo supo precisar, separaron sus rostros, Bonnie podía sentir su cara enrojecida, al igual que sus labios, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba intermitentemente, miró a Damon quien no quitaba su mirada de encima, parecía estudiarla.

- ¿Por qué has venido?- volvió a preguntar Bonnie, miró hacia su cintura donde él continuaba posando su mano, Damon siguió su dirección y quitó su mano con lentitud, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran levemente el abdomen de ella, que por inercia se contrajo.

Damon se levantó de la cama y sonrió.

- ¿Qué importa?- inquirió él sin quitar su pose altiva de suficiencia y goce y utilizando un torno de sutil burla que logró exasperar a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Damon?- inquirió ella levantándose de la cama con brusquedad, súbitamente enfadada- Vickie esta siendo acosada por algo que no sabemos que es, mi mejor amiga esta muerta y desde alguna parte comunicándose conmigo, yo sigo sufriendo trances de revelaciones, estoy hasta la coronilla de este mundo sobrenatural y encima vienes a mitad de la noche a besarme sin explicación.

El pecho de Bonnie volvía a subir y bajar producto de su exasperación, abrió los ojos aún más al ver que Damon la miraba con un brillo de malicia en sus oscuros ojos.

- Es sólo una visita, pequeña ave…- recitó con voz aterciopelada y suave mientras mostraba sus blancos dientes tras una leve sonrisa- sólo una visita…

Se acercó a Bonnie y de un solo movimiento le arrebató la cruz de plata que solía llevar en su cuello, ella alzó los brazos en su dirección abriendo la boca en gesto mudo.

- Esto me lo quedo… hasta la próxima vez que vuelva…- aclamó él mientras se inclinaba hacia la ventana.

- Esa cruz es mía… no puedes llevártela…- reclamó mientras veía como Damon quedaba afirmado por completo en las orillas del ventanal, sosteniendo la cruz de plata que le había regalado su abuela, y en pose listo para saltar.

- Te la devolveré cuando vuelva…- repitió él mirándola de una manera en que Bonnie se sintió desnuda ante tal escrutinio- bonito atuendo…- añadió antes de desaparecer.

Bonnie corrió hasta la ventana y se asomó por ella, no diviso a nadie en la calle, sin embargo el graznido de un cuervo en las alturas le hizo alzar la cabeza, divisando a lo lejos la oscura ave. Se quedó largos minutos viéndola alejarse antes de cerrar la ventana. Suspiró mientras aún sentía sus labios arder, cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de él _"_hasta la próxima vez que vuelva…_". _¿Eso significaba que volvería? ¿Cuándo? Recordó que ella ya le había ofrecido entrar a su habitación, por lo que Damon desde esa noche tenía pase libre para entrar a su casa, se mordió el labio y decidió regresar a la cama, decididamente aunque no fuese a dormir quería volver ahí, quizás por la mañana descubriría que todo había sido producto de su alocada cabeza.

Se recostó y contra todo pronóstico no tardó en dormirse, sumergiéndose en fantásticos sueños cuyo protagonista fue el mismo vampiro de ojos negros y sonrisa torcida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy malo? xD bueno… nunca dije que fuese a ser bueno… xDD pero tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos dos, porque se que TODAS nos quedamos con el bichito de la pareja de Damon y Bonnie… quizás la autora nos complazca, ahora que esta escribiendo una triología centrada sólo en Damon (L)**

**En serio me gustaría leer algun review por aquí xD**

**Besos**

**Mademoiselle K.**


End file.
